1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a signal adaptor, and more particularly, to a signal adaptor comprising a nut whose frontal and rear ends are sealed so that humidity leakage into the signal adaptor can be effectively avoided and thereby interferences resulting from humidity leakage can be effectively eliminated. Thus, the quality of the signal transmission within the signal adaptor can be effectively promoted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently available signal adaptor comprises a main body for connecting to a circular thin tube for receiving the signal wire therewithin. A hand tool is required to directly press onto the outer part of the thin tube in order to deform the outer part of the thin tube while forcing the signal wire into the main body where the signal wire is being held therewithin. However, such forced deformation could only clamp the signal wire into a fixed position. Besides a vertical joint gap is inevitably formed in the thin tube. Further, while forcing the thin tube into the main body of the signal adaptor with an aid of the hand tool, there is a potential risk of cracking the thin tube thereby causing a bad contact of the inner conductor or the signal wire gets easily dislodged when accidentally pulled or shook by the external force. Thus the signal wire cannot be reliably housed and positioned within the thin tube. For improving the above conventional signal adaptor, some of the manufacturers have developed a tube fastening method to joint the signal wire to the signal adaptor, such as a distal adaptor for synchro-axle cable as shown in FIGS. 8 and 9. Some of the advantages of this signal adapter are as follows.
A movable outer tube A tubing covers the tube B and is concentrically position with the extending portion B1 of the tube B. A circular hollow space is formed between the outer tube A and the extending portion B1. Additionally, the extending portion A1 formed at the rear side of the outer tube A has a smooth outer sidewall A2. A tubing element C covers the extending portion A1 at the rear side of the outer tube A with an axial oriented awl shaped aperture C1.
The conventional signal adapter mentioned above uses the outer tube A to cover the tube B, and a tubing element C covers around the extending portion A1 at the rear side of the outer tube A. The axial oriented awl shaped aperture C1 presses the tubing element C and the extending portion A1 at the rear side of the outer tube A for pressing and fastening purpose where the forced deformation of the extending portion A1 is used to press onto the signal wire D for contacting the adaptor E. However, there are some defects from using the axial oriented awl shaped aperture C1 to press the tubing element C and the extending portion A1 at the rear side of the outer tube A. The defects of the above design are:
1. Because the axial oriented awl shaped aperture C1 presses against the tubing element C and the extending portion A1 at the rear side of the outer tube A for holding and positioning, the tubing element C could become loose and gets dislodged from the outer tube A easily as the signal wire D is bent or pulled during installation.
2. As the tubing element C and outer tube A are both made of metallic material, the contact surfaces of these two elements are hard and non-elastic, and therefore a correspondingly tight frictional joint is required for setting, and such setting procedure is troublesome and inconvenient.
3. When the tubing element C is used for covering around the outer tube A, the outer dimension of the tubing element C must be larger than the outer tube A, and also correspondingly larger than the adaptor E to barricade the adaptor E, thus when plugging the adaptor E into the socket, the barricade formed by the tubing element C will be extremely difficult for plugging the adaptor E.
4. Even after connecting the signal wire D with the adaptor E, the humidity could seep into the gap during the jointing process to adversely affect the signal transmission quality of the signal wire D.
It is critical that no humidity seeps within the signal adaptor as humidity within the signal adaptor could adversely affect the signal transmission quality due to interferences. Accordingly, it is important the signal adaptor should have waterproof capability so that the humidity can be prevented from seeping into the signal adaptor. Generally, the signal wire is cut or trimmed, in doing so, a slight flat portion at the cut end will be formed, in other words, the cut end cannot be a perfect rounded shape and thus making insertion or sliding of the signal wire into the adaptor more difficult. Further, because the tubing element and outer tube are both made of metallic material, the contact surfaces of these two objects are hard and without elasticity to contain the deformed signal wire, and the difficulty of sliding the signal wire into the tube is obvious. Additionally, if the signal wire is bent or twisted, sliding or insertion of such twisted or bent into the tube is difficult. Accordingly, it is highly desirable to improve the signal adaptor to resolve the defects of the conventional art.
Accordingly, in the view of the foregoing, the present inventor makes a detailed study of related art to evaluate and consider, and uses years of accumulated experience in this field, and through several experiments, to create a new signal adaptor having waterproof capability.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a tubing element is inserted within a nut forming a joint portion at one distal end thereof, and a pad is disposed between the joint portion and the nut such that the pad fits tightly against inner sidewalls of the nut and the outer sidewall of the tubing element tightly, thereby sealing the frontal and rear ends of the nut joint providing the waterproof effect. The other end of the tubing element is covered with a connecting portion, and further the connecting portion is covered with the positioning tube. The positioning tube comprises a receiving chamber, wherein the receiving chamber has a positioning ring at one end a securing element at the other end, wherein the securing element is formed as an integral unit with positioning tube. The elastic property of the positioning tube enables the positioning tube to cover onto the tubing element tightly.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a plurality of inner buckles are formed within the central aperture of the tubing element, so that when the signal wire is inserted into the tubing element and the positioning tube is pushed to cover the tubing element, and making the inner buckles press against at the isolation layer of the wire. Thus the positioning tube can be secured onto the tubing element and the signal wire can be secured within the central aperture of the tubing element and cannot be easily dislodged by any accidental external force.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a circular groove is disposed on the conjunctive portion of the tubing element and a pad is placed within the circular groove for sealing the gap between the tubing element and the nut rendering both the frontal end and the rear end of the cut joint waterproof.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the buckling element of the connecting portion is held within the positioning tube as the signal wire is pushed upwards within the tubing element. Thus the connecting portion can effectively cover the tubing element and is secured by the tubing element.